smittywerbenjagermanjensenfandomcom-20200215-history
Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen Wiki
Plot Smitty Werben Jager Men Jensen is a dead guy who was only seen in the episode One Krabs Trash. As Krabs is selling a yard sale, Spongebob and Patrick arrive and Krabs gives Patrick a plunger and Spongebob a helmet. However, auctioners show up and auction Krabs for the helmet. Krabs tries to get Spongebob to give him the helmet back, but Spongebob refuses. So, Krabs tries to scare Spongebob while he's sleeping in the night with a fishing rod and a piece of paper with a ghost written on it. Krabs tells Spongebob about Smitty Werben Jager Men Jensen and that the helmet was his and it was cursed. Krabs demands Spongebob to return the helmet to Smitty which he does. Unfortunately, Krabs heads to the graveyard where Smitty died, finds his gravestone, defiles it, and takes the helmet. However, Smitty and his gang (also dead) come alive. Smitty demands Krabs to return the helmet, but Krabs refuses. So, Smitty, his gang, and Krabs attack and start to brawl. Krabs takes a swordfish sword and kills Smitty and his gang throughout the whole night. In the morning, a victorious, alive, and well Krabs returns the helmet to the gamblers and demands 1,000,000$ as promised, but the gamblers laugh and make fun of him, saying that they found a warehouse (dumpster) full of worthless, cheap helmets like the one Krabs has. However, Spongebob is seen with another helmet and gamblers gamble him with 1,000,000,000$. Krabs, feeling ripped off as usual, throws away the helmet and cries about it. Squidward arrives with flowers in one hand, sees Krabs bawling, and says, "What a baby." as the episode ends. Trivia This is the only episode where Smitty Werben Jager Men Jensen is seen, since he's dead. HE WAS NUMBER ONE! As Krabs is killing Smitty and his gang, he says, "Look at me, I'm Errol Fin." Errol Flynn was a famous early-Hollywood movie swashbuckler. Krabs made up the Smitty Werben Jager Men Jensen. It's not a real name. As Spongebob tells Krabs he returned the helmet, Krabs says it's not a real name and Smitty is a myth. As Krabs is searching for Smitty in the graveyard, he mispronounces his name twice. Krabs kills Smitty and his gang with a swordfish sword because the face was a sword. Smitty's gang might've been Smitty's real gang. And they might've died at the graveyard, too. It doesn't say what Smitty was number 1 of. Krabs says Smitty was number 1 in Boogeyland. it's not a real place, either. Unfortunately, there is no queen of Switzerland. For Krabs, all trash is treasure. One Krabs Trash is a play on words for One mans treasue. FYI, Krabs will do anything for money. Squidward has two cameos in the episode. He is first seen in the graveyard, crying with flowers in his hand, as if he lost a friend, loved one, pet, or family member. Unfortunately, he didn't. When Krabs reads the gravestone Squidward was at, it said, "Here lies Squidward's hopes and dreams." Not to mention, he's never gonna get them as much as he wants them. Krabs calls Squidward a baby for crying about losing his hopes and dreams. But, at the end of the episode, Krabs gets ripped off by the gamblers, throws away the helmet and cries about it. Squidward is seen with more flowers in his hand, sees Krabs crying about losing 1,000,000$ and calls him a baby back. This is the first episode where Krabs was the protagonist. The second is Money Talks. Two of the gamblers were seen in other episodes. Thier names were Nat and Fred. Patrick says Krabs had the plunger he threw away. Krabs calls it a soup ladel from the 17th Century. Krabs says the plunger was for 5 dollars, but Patrick said that he only had 7. When Smitty and his gang come alive, Krabs says that the zombies will hold him down, nibble on his innards, eat his brain, and leave his body for the buzzards, which is what zombies do. But, Smitty found it disgusting, even he was a zombie himself. As Krabs kills the last of the zombies, he uses the sword as a weedhacker. Note to everybody: never say, "You and what army." Cameos Eugene Krabs Spongebob Squarepants Patrick Star Squidward Tentacles Smitty Werben Jager Men Jensen Gambler 1 Gambler 2 Nat Fred Fish Mailfish Zombies French Narrator Quotes So somebody fucked this up, probably a 13 year old who thought he was trolling. I would fix it but I don't know the quotes. Spongebob: It was his hat, Mr. Krabs. He was Number 1. Spongebob: Remember, licking doorknobs is illegal on other planets. Smitty: Hey, man, that's my hat. Give it back. Krabs: No! Just crawl back into your hole, bone boy. Go on, play dead and eat your mother's pussy. Smitty: I guess I'm gonna have to take it from you. Krabs: Yeah, right. You in what army? (zombies moaning) Smitty: Only in the army of the living dead. Krabs: I've seen this on the late night show. You ghoulish fiends hold me down and take turns nibbling on my innards, then, you eat my brain, and leave my body for the buzzards. Smitty: That's disgusting. We just want the hat back. Krabs: No flipping way. (grabs sword) Get back! Get back, I say. Smitty: (casually to the army) Attack. Krabs: Look at me. I'm Errol Fin. Krabs: I didn't wanna say this in front of Patrick, but that hat makes you look like a girl. Spongebob: Am I a pretty girl. Krabs: Uuuuuuugggggghhhhhhh, you're beautiful. (mailman looks at him weird) (Krabs chuckles nervously) (Spongebob laughs) Patrick: Patrick Star, you are one smart shopper. (Patrick grabs lollipop with underwear on it and licks it) Krabs: (reading gravesone) Here lies Squidward's Hopes And Dreams. What a baby. Krabs: Open for business. See anything you like? Fish: Yeah. I'll give you a buck 50 for this umbrella. Krabs: A buck 50 for that? But, it's an antique. It belonged to a queen. 10 bucks. Fish: 10 bucks? It's full of holes. Krabs: It was from the queen of Switzerland. Fish: A queen you say. Wait a minute! Switzerland doesn't have a queen. Krabs: Okay, Mr. Bargain Hunter.5 bucks. Fish: Deal. Krabs: (sniffs buck) Ah. The sweet smell of an all day sucker. French Narrator: Ah. A yard sale. You know the old saying. One man's trash is another man's treasure. Krabs: Nasty. Phooey. French Narrator: For Mr. Krabs, all trash is treasure. Krabs: I'm not a shopping list. I'm a ghost. And I'm here to tell you that soda drinking hat you possess is cursed. Spongebob: Cursed? Krabs: Yes. It once belonged to some guy who's dead, now. Spongebob: What guy. Krabs: Ugh, Smitty something. Spongebob: Smitty what? Krabs: Smitty Werben Jager Men Jensen. Spongebob: He must've been Number 1. Krabs: Number 1 in Boogeyland. Now, a curse will descend on you, unless you return the hat to it's owner, immediately. Spongebob: Immediately? Krabs: Immediately. Spongebob: Now? Krabs: Yes. Spongebob: Right now? Krabs: Yes. Return the hat to it's owner right now. Spongebob: A floating shopping list. (screams) Krabs: I thought Foxy Grandpa would get him for sure. I didn't wanna have to do this, but he leaves me no other option. I'm gonna have to scare it off of him. Spongebob: I am a hungry pussy muncher. Category:Browse